


Movie Night

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Nongraphic Smut, Smut, aoita, sub!Reita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: Movie time turned to sexy time. It ain’t Netflix and chill.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and bs’d :T

The room was dark while a movie played on the television, its light being the only source to illuminate the spaces it touches. Sighs and moans are much more audible than the volume coming from the movie. Reita and Aoi sat on the couch, paying no attention to the screen, but only each other. Reita had his back facing the tv as he moves up and down on top of his lover. The oldest held onto the man’s hips and caressed the flesh of his ass, spreading and slapping the asscheeks. 

“Yuu....” the bassist moans as he captured Aoi’s lips, kissing deeply. Arms wrapped around Reita’s slender waist while the guitarist adjusts their position on the couch. Hips thrusts upwards to have him panting and whimpering. They were supposed to watch a movie they rented, but one thing led to another. Aoi’s hips snapped as the tip of his cock pressed against his boyfriend’s prostate, and hits it over and over. 

Reita was a moaning mess, it was driving him crazy! Aoi knew just how to satisfy him. Credits rolled while the two go at it like rabbits and the music was nothing more than background noise. With one last thrust, Aoi collided their hips together and held him tightly against his chest. White strips of cum filled Reita up and he groaned from the pleasure that overwhelmed him. “Ah...Yuu...” he pants. “We missed the movie.”

Aoi chuckles. “We’ll watch it again tomorrow, but next time Akira....don’t grab my nuts.”


End file.
